


Pinky promise

by rabiddog



Series: DSMP [9]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angry Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Arguing, Clay | Dream Needs a Hug (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream and Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and Tommyinnit are siblings, Gen, Lonely TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Platonic Cuddling, Siblings, Soft Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), TommyInnit Needs a Hug (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:15:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28926411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rabiddog/pseuds/rabiddog
Summary: Tommy glanced up to his brother, watching Clay with a watery gaze and a quivering lip. "You promise you won't leave? Pinky promise?"Clay smiled, giving the teen's hair a ruffle. "I pinky promise."-He lied.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Series: DSMP [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2079465
Comments: 9
Kudos: 376





	Pinky promise

Hot, curling tendrils of tempting saffron and chortling carmine wrapped around a blazing star, the vibrant colours melting into one another before erupting out into hot bursts. Clay could almost feel the alluring wisps of heat caressing at his pale cheeks, laying out over his exposed skin until his body was flushed a pretty pink. 

A sigh rolled from his open mouth, a salmon-tinted tongue darting out after the huff of air. His lips were chapped underneath the wet appendage, and Clay had to forcefully fight the urge to sigh once more. He wasn't particularly annoyed with the scenario he'd found himself in, but he couldn't help to feel a little ticked off by even the smallest inconveniences. 

(The furrowed brows and down-turned lips only helped to strengthen his vivid display of displeasure.) 

He'd fought with his father earlier – a back and forth of hushed murmurs that had turned into full-blown fighting, a screaming match between the eldest son and his adoptive parent that could be heard for miles. It hadn't been particularly pleasant. 

_"You can't just leave, Clay. You're seventeen – you're not even an adult yet!"_

_Clay scowled, eyes blazing with an anger that he'd never really felt before, a fit of anger he hadn't even suffered from when Tommy had gotten the bright idea to steal and pawn off some of his diamonds without telling anyone._

_It was an anger that was all-consuming, crawling up Clay's frayed pant legs and licking across his clammy skin._

_The teen swallowed roughly. "But I'm _nearly_ an adult, dad. Just a few more months and I'll be eighteen. What difference does it make if I leave now or then?" _

_Phil gave a groan, shaking hands, moving to stress through his blonde hair. "It- because you can't just run off without giving this any prior thought! What happens when you're lost and alone out there? With nothing on you and nobody to turn to? What then!?"_

_"But I have planned for this! I've been saving for years, since I was _fourteen_ , dad! I know what I'm doing with this whole-" _

_Clay tried, he tried desperately to get his point even remotely across, but his father wasn't budging. It was like he'd dug his heels deep into the ground and was refusing to change his mind whatsoever._

_"No! You're just a child!" Phil interrupted loudly, "I'm not just going to let you go no matter how many ores or items you might think you have handy! You don't know what it's like, Clay. You can't just go off whenever."_

_"Dad, please! I can; I can do this! You need to let me at least try. I can't stay here any longer; I can't-"_

_"What happens if your siblings lose another brother then, Clay? What then? Did you ever stop to think about how it might affect them, too?" Phil questioned, light brows raised upwards, and his arms had crossed over a toned chest._

_Clay swallowed. The topic of Technoblade's (vaguely recent) flee from their home was still a fresh, open-wound – a topic nobody liked to pick up on. Nobody wanted to remember the morning they'd woken up, a dew-licked Saturday with just a note and a flower left behind on Techno's bed._

_He'd left them without so much as a goodbye. It was evident that Phil assumed Clay would be doing the same._

_"Fuck you." The teen spat, fury burning within him as he spun on his heel and stormed out of the house. Each step was loud and determined. He was heading everywhere and nowhere at once; it didn't really matter as long as he made it outside and away._

__

"You're not actually leaving, are you?" 

Clay was jolted rather violently from his festering thoughts as a thin body landed next to him – a familiar, aching voice accompanying the hefty thump. The elder gave a slight groan, green eyes shifting downwards to his brother. 

"How much did you hear?" 

Tommy shrugged, easily sliding into place against Clay's open side. His head pressed over the other's chest. "Enough." 

A sigh bubbled from Clay's lips, ripping from the back of his throat and his eyes squeezed shut for a moment. He didn't really want to have to explain it at all, and he definitely didn't want to have to explain it to _Tommy_ of all people (the most argumentative 13-year-old on the planet.) But... he sort of had to do it now, didn't he? 

"I can't stay here, Tommy," Clay admitted quietly after a few beats, his gloved hands shifting upwards to begin carding through the blonde's striking curls. (Whether or not it was a comfort for Tommy or himself was up for debate.) "I can't stay with this same old, same old routine. I need something new... I need a change." 

Tommy swallowed, his gaze cast over to the horizon. "So, we're not good enough for you anymore?" 

"Oh- c'mon, you know that's not the reason!" 

"Yeah, but that's how you're making it sound, dickhead!" 

Clay gave Tommy's hair a little tug. A sense of normalcy had draped over them for a moment or two, resting gently on their shoulders and brushing against their skin. "You shouldn't swear so much. You know that Phil doesn't like it." 

Tommy stuck out his tongue in response. " _Dad_ doesn't control me, thank you very much." 

"You sure about that, huh?" Clay snickered. 

"What!? Yeah, 'course I am! I’m sure _and_ right about everything.” 

Clay _almost_ wheezed. "God, you're such a child sometimes, Tommy. A whole child." He murmured, a fondness creeping into his tone as he tugged the smaller boy closer to him – enough so that the two brothers were sandwiched against one another. 

Both reveled in it; both reveled in the way that their warmth was now shared, in the way that they finally felt whole again and happy. Even if it didn't last for much longer after their intertwining forms had departed, they'd both at least have the feeling for some sort of a while. 

"Well, I am only thirteen-" _" Yeah, I'm well aware of that"_ "-And... you're only seventeen. You shouldn't be running off, Clay. It's not... it's not fair." 

Clay's gaze sharpened for a moment, his breath hitching and his chest conflicting uncomfortably. The mood had quite clearly dropped, souring into something cold and wrong. "Toms..." 

"You're leaving. You're leaving me, and- and dad, and Wilbur. You're leaving just like Techno left! You're leaving and, and I'm not gonna see you ever again, and I- I hate you!" 

"You don't mean that." 

"I do! I do- why- why can't you just stay? Huh!?" 

The accusatory tone in Tommy's voice almost had the older teen flinching. He let out a breath, fingers squeezing into the material of Tommy's red and white t-shirt. "I can't stay here. Like I said before, Toms, I just can't. I need to get away. I need a fresh start away from all of this. But that- now, hear me out here, okay?" 

At the blonde's tiny, almost minuscule nod, Clay deemed it suitable enough to continue. 

"-We're always going to be brothers. You're always going to be my little Tommy. My annoying kid brother. I won't forget any of you, not you, not dad, and not Wilbur. Hell, I won't even forget Technoblade, wherever he is. No matter how far away I am from you, we'll always be together in our hearts. I'll still love you even if we're miles apart, and hey- I can always visit." 

Tommy sniffled, shoulders bunched up, and his hands were clasped onto the front of Clay's hoodie. He didn't want to believe his brother, he wanted to throw a tantrum and scream and kick, but he didn't. He let out a breath. "You promise?" 

"I pinky promise." 

.

* * *

. 

Days had turned to weeks, weeks into months, months into hundreds and thousands of wasted seconds waiting for somebody who would never come back. Tommy had waited years for his older brother's return - to see Clay again even for just a moment, but that moment never came. 

_" It's getting late, Toms..."_

_The teen flinched as a gentle hand rested on his shoulder, a calloused thumb rubbing into his aching, tense muscles. He wanted to lean into it – to let himself drift away into his father's comforting embrace, but he couldn't. It wouldn't be fair._

_"Just a few more minutes. He'll be home soon; I can feel it."_

Each night, Tommy had sat and waited, his body shivering and quivering as the arctic wind whipped against his exposed skin. Each night, he'd prayed for his brother just to come home, but he never had. Clay had never even sent a message. 

So, Tommy gave up. He gave up, let the ideal fantasy of his family coming back together slip away from his mind. 

If they didn't need him, if they didn't want him – then he didn't need them either. 

It was fine. 

.

(It was arguably not fine, as Tommy headed further into the mainland, away from the biting glacial arctic wind and closer to the inviting fir trees. It was _not_ fine as a tall dirty blonde with a taunting mask and a familiar, wheezing laugh invaded his life. It was especially _not_ fine as Tommy found himself under the manipulative mercy of his older brother, found once more with a scheming demeanor and a dark gaze – and a shocking lack of memory about anything from the past.) 

But sure, Tommy could get through it. Right?

**Author's Note:**

> They _were_ brothers, your honor. 
> 
> CC: [Curious Cat](https://curiouscat.me/rabiddogs)  
> Twitter: [Wilbyz](https://twitter.com/wiIbyz)


End file.
